New Helpers
by Whiplash
Summary: Two new Maximals join the Beast Wars and you'll never guess where they are from.  EDITED now with added information. Please read REVIEWfor details


NEW HELPERS  
By: Whiplash  
  
  
Maximal Base, early morning:  
The maximal's day had just begun. Dinobot and Rattrap were out on patrol, Rinox was at the scanners and Optimus was still in his office. The day seemed just as any other. That is until the alarms began to sound. "Incoming Aircraft". Reported the Computer.  
"Identify" Said Rinox.  
"Maximal craft, 2 energy signatures detected on board."  
"Track path"  
"Path is out of scanner range. Estimated origin is Cybertron." Stated the computer.  
Rinox couldn't believe his ears. He starred at the screen in disbelief.   
"Rinox to Optimus" he spoke into his com  
"Optimus here"  
"We have an incoming aircraft. Projected origin" he paused drawing a deep breath "Is Cybertron" There was a long silence and no reply from Optimus. Suddenly there was the sound of running footsteps. Optimus burst into the control room. He stared at the screen, tracking the path himself.   
"They found us" He finally spoke. There was disbelief and excitement in his tone.  
"They finally found us! We can go home!" He almost leapt for joy. "Get a projected landing point and recall all units to base. We need to welcome our new friends."   
On board the aircraft were two Maxillas, one male and one female. The female sat at the manual controls while the male was by the scanners.   
"Computer scan area for maximal energy signatures and base." He spoke.  
"Scanning. Destination found." Reported the computer's monotone voice.   
"Lock in coordinates and switch to auto-pilot." Ordered the female.  
The male took his seat as copilot. They could see the planet clearly now through the window. There were splotches of blue and green. They guessed that the blue spots were water and the green were land. Suddenly the ship shook. Alarms began to sound. The female immediately took the over the manual controls.   
"Shields on full." She continued to fight with the controls but there was no response.   
"Damage report" She held her breath.  
" Sever heat damage to outer hull. Impact in 15, 14." the computer droned on in it's countdown.  
"Well that's just peachy."  
The ground came closer and closer. It was clear they were going to land in a lake. ~ At least that's soft ~ thought the male. The female was finally having some luck with the controls and managed to keep the ship steady. *SPLASH* The ship landed in the lake.  
  
The Maximals arrived on the shore just in time to see the last part of the ship sink below the water.   
"Slag it sunk!" reported Optimus. He opened his com link "Optimus to Depthcharge" Static was his reply. "slag he's out of range!''.   
  
  
BACK ON THE SHIP..  
The Maximals were stunned from the impact but alive. The female groggily stood up and looked out the window. She saw water ~ just peachy ~ she thought. Her comrade groaned and rose to his feet. "Are we dead now" he said sarcastically.   
"No. Let's get out of here."  
"And how do you think we are gunna do that?"  
"You have the shortest memory" she mumbled to herself. "Our systems were water-proofed before we left".   
"OH YEAH! I forgot about that."  
"let's go." She walked over to the hatch and opened it. The water rushed in.   
"Let's hope this works!" She shouted and swam out of the hatch. Her comrade followed.   
BACK ON THE SHORE…..  
Optimus had already begun to shout out an order. "Cheetor you go and find Depth Charge.."  
"Hold that thought big bot. Look!" He pointed to some bubbles on the surface of the water. Just then two heads popped above the surface, gasping for air.  
"Looks like we got a welcoming party" Stated to male pointing to the shore.   
"Good. Let's just hope they're maximals. Come on". She swam off towards the shore. Once they reached the shore they stood up. The female was an off white with soft blue wings and slightly darker hair and tail to match. Her optics were a sparkling hazel. She stood about the same height as Cheator. The male was her size only he was a black color with glistening silver wings. The female began to speak. "My name is Whiplash. This is my partner Calippus." She put her hand on his shoulder. " We were sent here as a search party. Unfortunately our ship is now at the bottom of that lake." She glanced over her shoulder.  
"Welcome. My name is Optimus Primal. I am commander of the maximals here."  
"Pleased to meet you" the pair replied simultaneously.   
Their greeting was cut off as shots rang through the air. The Maximals weren't the only ones to spot the falling ship; the Preds were just late. But now they unleashed a full attack. Only there was one pred missing, Trantulas had seen the new comers before and he fell back.   
"FOR THE ROYALTIE!!!!!" screamed Inferno as he charged towards Whiplash. He fired wild shots in her general direction. She waited patiently while he drew closer, deflecting his shots with a wing. Finally he was about an arms length away. She spun, dragging her tail across his torso.  
"Is that supposed to hurt me maximal" He sneered. Then suddenly he swayed and fell at her feet.   
"No. Just knock you out for a while." She answered him sarcastically. "You Preds are SOOO gullible."  
She began to seek out another "gullible" Pred. She didn't have to look far. Waspinator and Terrosaur dive-bombed her from above.   
"Hey Calippus they want to play." She called to him and pointed up taking off after them. He followed.  
"I call the red one." She called once airborne and charged after him. The two fired shots at each other dodging the opposing shot. Then it became an airborne fistfight.   
On the ground the Preds were losing horribly.   
"Predictions retreat!!" Shouted Megaton.   
Waspinator came down in pieces.   
"We'll finish this another time" Hollered a badly damaged Terrosaur as he flew off.   
"Count on it!" Whiplash shouted back, landing on the ground.   
"Well that was amusing." Said Calippus with a smile.   
"Some what." Whiplash replied. He hadn't noticed his comrade was holding one arm close to her body.   
"You okay?" He questioned.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." She said.  
"We better get back to base. We all took some damage." Said Optimus as he approached the two. "Do the two of you have beast modes?" He questioned.  
"Of course." Whiplash answered. She and Calippus transformed to their beast modes, flying unicorns.  
"Very well then. Follow us." Said Optimus as he transformed and started walking towards the base. Whiplash and Calippus followed. Whiplash limped hard on one front foot and Calippus took care to stay with her. ~ He's good ~ She thought, remembering the solid punch that had probably shattered her shoulder.   
The Maximals reached the base without any further confrontation.   
"The CR chamber is down that hall." Said Optimus noticing Whiplash's shoulder.  
"I'm fine." She replied. "I just need some ice and pain killers."  
"You sure." He said with concern in his tone.  
"Positive"  
"Very well then. Cheator go and get her some ice please."  
"Right on it Big Bot!" He transformed back to beast mode and dashed down towards the CR room. He returned not even a minute later with an ice pack.  
"Here you go!" He said as he dropped it on Whiplash's shoulder. She flinched.  
"Gee thanks" She said sarcastically.   
"Well I guess I should introduce you to the rest of the crew." Said Optimus. He pointed to each as he named them. "Over there is Rinox, that's Dinobot, you met Cheator, over there is Rattrap. There's also Airrazor, Tigatron, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia but I don't see them here."   
"Pleased to meet you all. For those of you who don't know I am Whiplash and this is Calippus." She motioned to him with one hand.  
"Feel free to call me Spike. It's a nick name I got and I like it better than Calippus."   
"Very well then." Said Optimus. "If you follow me I will show you your quarters."  
They nodded a good-bye to the rest of the group and followed Optimus down the hall. He stopped in front of two empty rooms on the opposing side of the hallway.  
"I don't care which of these two each of you take. Just make yourselves at home."  
"Thanks." Replied the two new soldiers. Whiplash chose the room on the right and Calippus chose the one on the left.   
"We better get some rest." Whiplash told him. "It has been a long day"  
"Okay see you in the morning"  
They entered their new rooms. Since most of their things were on the ship it wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
I would love feedback from anyone who happened to read this. Email me at agent_whiplash@hotmail.com. Just take into account that I am new at this. Thanks. 


End file.
